Finding the Music
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: SYOC (CLOSED) After being disbanded for 15 years, Rachel Berry, with the help of football coach Ryder Lynn, is going to bring back the Glee Club. Will they be able to get their group of misfits through the rough competition and bring back the good name to McKinley? {On Hold}
1. Chapter 1

_Rachel's POV_

I smiled as I walked through the halls of McKinley High School. I remembered what it was like walking down the halls. All the feelings: having dreams, but feeling lost at the same time. I stopped by the old choir room; empty. As it has been years.

That is all about to change.

I went down to the Principal's office and met with McKinley's newest principal Katherine Soloman. "Rachel, right?" She asked me and I nodded. "Right we talked on the phone. I'm Katherine Soloman, but you can call me Kathy. So we talked about the music department."

"It hasn't been funded for years." I commented.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Katherine said. "And you want to run it? Do you have any experience?" She asked and I grinned. I have had the entire experience with the Glee Club. What could be better than getting the full experience as a high school student? Nothing like that could compare to just any teacher with a degree running it.

"I was very involved with music all my life. Was in the Show Choir here for three years, was accepted to one of the most competitive music schools in New York, and I was even on Broadway." I told her and Katherine seemed to be impressed. "Anyway, I'd like to talk about the Glee Club most importantly."

"Yes, that was disbanded 20 years ago?" Katherine said. It was actually sixteen, but I chose not to correct her if I was going to convince her of anything. "And you want to bring it back?"

"When I was in High School, I was like most of the kids here we have dreams, but are also lost and don't have much confidence. Glee Club helped not only myself, but many others that walked down this hall. I think bringing it back would be in good interest for the students." I explained and Katherine smiled and nodded.

"Alight." She agreed.

* * *

**So Rachel is taking over the Glee Club, but not alone. Ryder will be helping out. **

**Cast List is on the next page for the characters, their portrayers, who sent them in, and etc..**


	2. Cast List

Finding the Music Cast List.

_Main Cast_

**Macy Reynolds  
**Sophmore  
Straight_  
_Caitlyn Taylor Love

**Tripp Donovan**  
Sophomore  
Straight  
Chris Brochu

**Brianna Dawson  
**Freshman  
Straight  
Samantha Logan  
Created by _Ember411_

**Giovanni Orlando**  
Junior  
Gay  
Xabiani Ponce De León  
Created by _Linneagb_

**Danielle Underwood**  
Sophmore  
Lesbian  
Hailee Steinfeld  
Created by _Riana Salvatore_

**Gianna "Gia" Orlando**  
Junior  
Straight  
Ariel Kaplan  
Created by _Linneagb_

**Alexandra "Lexi" Morris**  
Sophomore  
Lesbian  
Bridget Mendler  
Created by _Ember411_

**Elijah Hilson**  
Freshman  
Bisexual  
Uriah Shelton  
Created by _Tif S_

**Eric Warren**  
Junior  
Gay  
Ian Nelson  
Created by _Ancientblue_

**Molly Layton**  
Junior  
Lesbian  
Taylor Momsen  
Created by _LillyShepard_

**Olivia Winter**  
Freshman  
Straight  
Jacquie Lee  
Created by _angierae101_

**Lucas "Luke" Cassidy**  
Freshman  
Straight  
Khylin Rhambo  
Created by _LunaEvanna Longbottom_

**Emmeline "Emmy" O'Malley**  
Sophomore  
Straight  
Chloe Grace Mortez  
Created by _Florrie May_

**Liam Culter**  
Freshman  
Bisexual  
Isaac Hempstead-Wright  
Created by _LocalXmusicXjellybeanX_

**Caroline O'Hara**  
Sophmore  
Straight  
Amanda Michalka  
Created by _Riana Salvatore_

**Amy Christansen**  
Junior  
Straight  
Ashley Benson  
Created by _LunaEvanna Longbottom_

**Ezra Robinson**  
Sophomore  
Straight  
Ryan Potter  
Created by _angierae101_

* * *

_Recurring Cast_

**Katherine Soloman**  
School Principal  
Straight  
Candice Patton

**Sabrina Watson**  
English Teacher  
Bisexual  
Kim Matula

**Toby Michaels**  
Glee Club Coach (Royal Rebels)  
Straight  
Paul Wesley

**Diana Carter**  
Junior  
Bisexual  
Nina Dobrev  
Created by _angierae101_

**Evan Phillips**  
Glee Club Coach (Shooting Stars)  
Gay  
Aaron Carter  
Created by _Yonna9queen_

**Kennedy Logan**  
Freshman  
Straight  
Maneepat Molloy  
Created by _Yonna9queen_

**Haley Preston**  
Freshman  
Bisexual  
Lucy Hale  
Created by _Tif S_

**Parker Hanssen**  
Senior  
Straight  
Joey Bragg  
Created by _Linneagb_

* * *

**So I added a few teachers and decided to make two characters, originally made recurring, main. I am still finishing up edits for all the characters, I will probably finish them this weekend. They can be found on my profile page (You'll have to scroll down until you see "Finding the Music")**


	3. Chapter 2

_Macy's POV_

I walked down the halls of McKinley and watched as everyone smiled and went into their conversations with their friends and talked about—whatever it is they talk about. I wouldn't know. I don't really have a clue what this is like because I don't really have any friends. I am mostly focused on my studies, which kind of takes up most of my time—it did last year.

This may only be my sophomore year, but I do want to get into a good college and make my parents proud of me—which is why I stopped writing songs and making music. My parents say they want what's best for me, which is why they told me to focus more on my studies, I would be able to have a good paying job; they say that is the best for me.

But I just have to wonder if it really is. Is it really worth it? Last year—I did what they wanted. For me to study, focus on school and do the best I can to better my chances of getting into a good college. I also stopped playing music as much, and yet, they say I am starting to take my life into my hands, but I just feel lost.

How do I put this gently? Last year was the worth year of my life.

I mean I do care about school and doing well, but it's not like I want to go to Medical school and become a surgeon—even though I'm sure my parents want me to. The truth is I love music—rock music mostly. But if they say I am not going to get anywhere with it and I am just wasting my time, then who am I to argue?

I bumped into someone, she was blonde wearing a light purple dress with some sort of design on it along with a leather jacket—I liked this girl's style.

"Sorry." The girl apologized, but really it was my fault. I tended to get lost in my own thoughts about how my life was a mess and I had no idea what to do with it.

"It's my fault. I wasn't looking." I replied as I picked up one of her book and handed it to her. I noticed her looking at me—it took me a few moments to realize that she was waiting to hear my name. "I'm Macy." I told her.

"Caroline." She told me, that was a pretty name.

"Are you new?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I just transferred here. I'm a sophomore." She told me and I grinned. She was my age and I think we had a similar taste in style. "You?"

"Sophomore, but not new." I said—for some reason I did not like how that sounded coming out of my mouth. "What class do you have?" I wondered if we had the same class together.

"Geometry. Room 109." She answered and I grinned—maybe I have found someone to socialize with; maybe as long as I don't say that out loud.

"Same here. Want to walk together?" I asked and Caroline nodded. We walked together, but then stopped by the bulletin board—my parents wanted me to something after school to help with my college applications, so might as well. I noticed Caroline was looking too.

"You wouldn't happen to know when Basketball tryouts are, would you." She asked. So she was a basketball player—the one sport that I actually didn't mind watching or even playing. It was much better than football.

"I think they are in the winter, so tryouts won't be for a few months." I told her and she sighed. She then looked around some more as did I—maybe there was something we could both do together. She then pointed to the sign-up sheet for something called "The New Directions".

"It's a Glee Club." Caroline said, reading more of the sheet. I knew that had something to do with music and well that is something I might be interested in—my parents won't argue with the fact about it being an after school club that could go on my application. "Do you want to try-out?"

"Count me in." I said, taking a pen and signing my name. "What about you?" I asked Caroline and she nodded. We were walking after putting both our names on the lists and we stopped as we saw Parker Hannsen walk by. "Hey ladies…" He said. "…Macy, you're looking very pretty today." I rolled my eyes at him—why couldn't he transfer schools?

"Want to maybe go on a date sometime?" He asked me and I also felt like I could burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but I actually have some self-respect." I said and he sighed and then turned to Caroline.

"How about you?" He asked and Caroline glanced at me and back at him.

"I don't even know you." Caroline said and I smirked at him and before he could speak again, I interjected. Good thing because if I had to hear another thing from him, I might claw my ears off.

"Walk away Parker. Walk. Away." I said slowly and he did. "Sorry, there is something wrong with him."

"I think he is kind of cute."

"Trust me, you especially could do a lot better than him."

* * *

_Tripp's POV_

I met up with some of the guys when I saw them talking in the hallway. I didn't say anything at first because I didn't know what to say. They were talking about their insanely awesome summers, which I didn't have.

Personally I couldn't wait for it to end so I could get out of the house. Believe it or not, I actually rather be at school than stuck at home with my uncle. I wouldn't tell everyone I know that because then I would have to explain why and I don't feel comfortable sharing that.

"So Tripp how was your summer?" One of the guys asked. Damn it, someone asked.

"Kind of boring. Just hung around the house all day." I said and then one of the other guys went off how they got this new girlfriend and how easy it was to get her to make out with him and then it eventually lead to them getting in bed.

Personally not a fan of that—it sort of makes me uncomfortable. Don't judge me because I don't feel comfortable talking about having sex—I just am not like the guys that are always wanting to get to that level with a girl; I am the kind of guy that will want to take it slow.

"Any special lady in your life yet?" They asked me, hoping for a yes.

"No."

"Seriously, Tripp, you need to get a girlfriend." One of the guys said.

"No wait he needs is to get laid—it's awesome." The other one said and I forced a grin—I hoped this conversation turned into another one soon. It did once Parker showed up and started talking about how he just got turned down by two girls. They came down that way—one blonde hair wearing a leather jacket and a dress. The other one brunette wearing a nice top, a skirt and some boots. She looked at me and I grinned.

"You seriously think those girls would want to go out with you?" I asked—they didn't seem like the type to just go out with anyone—or people like Parker.

"I only got a second 'no' because the blonde girl was new to the school." Parker said and I shook my head—there is a reason everyone says no to him—well actually there are many. And it would be too difficult to list them all. Let's just Parker isn't the type of guy most people would want to date; especially with what he pulls to try and get a date.

Parker then walked away and pushed this guy carrying a lot of books over, his stuff going everywhere. I watched as Parker and one of the other guys next to me laughed. I then went over and helped him up. I may be popular, but that job description doesn't come with being a jerk like it does to Parker—my other two friends aren't much as jerks either they are just…well, I guess they found the papers going everywhere funny. I am not exactly sure.

"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded. "Sorry, Parker—well I guess he's welcomed you to the school." I said and he laughed a little. "Don't worry, the rest of us aren't like he is." He looked thankful for that as I handed him the rest of his stuff. "I'm Tripp, what's your?"

"Liam." He replied. After the bell rang, Liam and I walked by and something caught my attention—a sign- up sheet for something called Glee Club. I did love music and it was an excuse to be out of the house more. I took the pen that was there and wrote my name on it under two other names. I looked at Liam and wondered if he would be interested.

"Want to sign up?" I asked and shook his head. I guess some people just didn't like to perform. "Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're signing up? Isn't that club—"

"Well it's new and yeah I know it doesn't really go with popular people and such but I love music and I don't really care if people don't agree." I said, maybe he was concerned of the other people at this school. It didn't matter to me, no one would really care too much or make a big deal out of it would be Parker—and well he's…Parker.

* * *

_Brianna's POV_

It was weird being here because this was where my mother went to school. Of course, she couldn't really go anywhere because this town sucks and this is the best school as it gets—believe it or not. She never went to college because she got pregnant with me and well—can't really afford much with working a job that only pays minimum wage.

Sometimes life sucked.

I walked down the hall and watched these two guys walk away from the bulletin board and wondered if there was anything I'd like to do. I actually need to do something to keep me away from home because there isn't much to do there—it get kind of lonely since my mom works a lot.

Glee Club. I grinned at that and signed my name. I liked to sing and I think I remembered my mom telling me stories about this Glee Club—even though I don't think she was in it back in the day. Oh well, I am doing it.

After school I went to the auditorium and now would just have to wait. There were like three people in front of me. I watched as a girl with short brown hair walked onto the stage.

"My name is Macy Reynolds and I will be singing _Decode _by Paramore." She said and the music started to play and she started to sing—she had a strong voice.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

_Not can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

After she walked off the stage, another girl replace her. "My name is Caroline O'Hara and I will be singing _Sledgehammer _by Fifth Harmony."

_If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

_I don't admit it  
I play it cool  
But every minute  
That I'm with you_

_I feel the fever and I won't lie  
I break a sweat  
My body's telling  
All the secrets I ain't told you yet_

_(Oh oh) I struggle to contain  
(Whoa oh) The love that's in my veins  
(Oh oh) And how it circulates (oh oh)_

_If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

After she left the stage, a boy came onto the stage. I think I saw him to talking to those football players—surprised me that someone like that would audition.

"My name is Tripp Donovan and I will be singing _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons."

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
(inhale) (exhale)_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

After he was finished, I went onto the stage. "My name is Brianna Dawson and I will be singing_ Keep Holding On_ by Avril."

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in  
(Ah, Ah) No I won't give in (Ah, Ah-Ah)_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

**We have met Macy, Tripp, Caroline, and Brianna. There will be four chapters of auditions. :) Anyway, I decided to write this story in 1st person and I am going to need people to send in two jock characters that are friends with Tripp. PM if you are interested.**

**Songs: Decode (Paramore), Sledgehammer (Fifth Harmony), Radioactive (Imagine Dragons), and Keep Holding On (Avril).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Lexi's POV

I hate school. I really do. Most people hate going because it is so early and what not. I don't hate it because of that. I hate it because it doesn't do anything good for me. I am not the best student—actually I am probably one of the worsts, which is how I ended transferring to a public school. I don't mind—I didn't like my old private school at all. It was full of smart snobby kids, who thought it was funny to pick on others and show off.

Of course, being the new kid was never fun either. Last time it was so hard because I didn't know anybody and nobody really wanted to talk to me. I mean, they all think I'm quiet, but really once I feel comfortable you will never get me to shut up.

I walk down the halls and watch as everyone talks and laughs and what not and I sigh. I wish I could be like that—I would need a few friends first and I didn't see that happening. They say public school is the worst kind of school and if that is true, then well, I'm screwed.

As I am walking, I notice these three guys and a girl—they were probably jocks. Maybe not the girl, but—it didn't matter. I looked at them and the one of the boys—the one with blonde hair wearing a light blue T-shirt with his letterman jacket waved at me. I grinned—I didn't know if I should wave back, so I just decided on smiling.

I kept walking, but I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone, who dropped their stuff. I picked it up for her and quickly handed it to her. "Sorry." I said and quickly walked away, but then I heard her coming after me. Oh god—I am already screwed. Not even ten minutes here yet and I screwed up.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry—"

"No, it's cool." She said—she said brown hair with blonde highlights and was wearing a dress. It was nice. "Are you new?" She asked me and I nodded—was it that obvious. "I was new last year and on my first day, I may have done something similar to you." I grinned—okay, I wasn't total screw up. "What's your name?"

"Lexi." I told her.

"I'm Olivia." She said, that was pretty. She was very pretty. "Anyway, want me to show you around real quick. The school isn't too big—you should find your way around in no time."

"Sure." I said and we started walking. I saw those jocks again and then I saw a cheerleader coming our way—was this good or bad?

"Olivia, are you helping out the homeless again?" The girl commented—I was going to go with bad. I looked at Olivia, who looked annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

"Lay off Valarie." Olivia said. "If it wasn't for my kindness, you would still be a lost puppy." She said and I stopped myself from laughing.

"But here is the thing, I'm me and she is...well who knows? Liv, for all we know she could be one of those strange girls that care more about school than how they look." Valarie commented, taking a look at me—she looked disgusted.

"First off, call me Liv again and you'll be sorry. And second, that is exactly the reason to why you are still a freshman." Olivia said and Valarie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I got a hot boyfriend and everyone at this school adores me." Valarie said and then walked away from us. I turned to Olivia—does this happen often?

"So, you've met Valarie Jones. It's probably best to stay away from her." Olivia told me. "But don't worry—for the most part she is harmless." I wasn't too sure about that, because that girl just reminded me about this girl at my old school and she made it her mission to make my life hell.

We were walking past the bulletin board, when I stopped. I saw something called Glee Club. "You're going to sign up?" Olivia asked me and I thought for a moment. Singing and dancing competition—finally something fun. And something that I most likely couldn't mess up. I took the pen that was there and sign my name.

"You?" I asked her and she shook her head. I frowned—there goes having a friend in there.

"Sorry, I just can't sing." Olivia said. Eventually we got to my first period class and Olivia went separate ways. One thing I hoped was that I could find a friend in that club if Olivia didn't join. I just want to have something in my life to make me happy.

* * *

Giovanni's POV

I walk beside my twin sister Gia as we walk through the halls of McKinley. I look at her and she doesn't seem the slightest bit nervous. Me? I am a nervous wreck—most people are on the first day. This is my third year of high school and probably the most important.

One thing I want was to maybe make a friend that isn't my sister. I love Gia, but when you spend most of your life with your twin sister as your best friend, it tends to get lonely and somewhat depressing. The only problem is….I am not too good at talking.

I mean, I'm okay at it—who am I kidding? I suck at it. I can barely speak if people ask me question, let alone start a conversation on my own. This is probably one of the reasons the only friend I have is my sister, but I am sure there are other things, right?

"We both have a different first, third, and sixth period." Gia told me and I took a look at our schedules and she was right. "You'll be alright?" She asks me and I nodded. She walks off, leaving me to find my classroom. I only said that so she doesn't worry. Honestly, I doubt I'll be alright—people wouldn't mess with me when Gia is around but now without her…I don't know if I am as safe.

As I am walking down the hall, trying to find the room I was supposed to go to when I find myself being knocked into a row of lockers. I stumble to the ground once I hit them—a few things falling out of my bag. "Watch it fag!" I watch as that guy walks away—laughing. No surprise—even though I wonder if he actually knows that I am gay or that he just says that to anyone that he pushes around.

I notice a hand in front of me and take it and someone pulls me up to my feet as another helps pick up my stuff. "You won the lottery." One of them says as the other hands me my bag.

"What?" I ask him. I didn't understand what that meant? I knew what the lottery was, but I didn't understand what he meant—I just got pushed around like always.

"You are the lucky winner of…who Parker pushes around." He says and I grin a little, but I don't leave on my face for too long. If that was an actual lottery, I'd probably be the richest man in the world because I don't know when someone wouldn't try and push me around—I am always the one they pick. I hate to think what it would be like if everyone actually knew I was gay. "Sorry about him—I guess he got stood up again and he just saw you and…I guess you were there for the rest."

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Tripp and this is Liam." He said and I grinned. Then he looked at me—I guess he was waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Giovanni." I told them.

"You're Italian?" Tripp asks me and I nodded.

"My whole life." I added and we laughed a bit—okay so, I made a joke. This was going better and much longer than I thought it would.

"So you know where you're going? We could show you." Tripp says and I look at Liam, who nods. He takes my schedule to see where I am heading and I look at the bulletin board and wonder if there is anything good to sign up for this year. Last two years, nothing I was interested in—if they had a dance team it would be great for Gia and I.

But then I saw something. Glee Club.

It included dancing as much as singing. "You sing?"

"I dance…singing—I don't k-know. I'm not t-that good." I stuttered. Giovanni do not mess this up—they are trying to help you and if you blow this—you have had two years of solitary; it's time for that period to end so don't say anything stupid.

"You should audition." Tripp says. "It's fun—and I'm sure you're good. You got to try." I think about it and I guess it could be fun. Dance class has been stressing me out lately—maybe this could be like a break or something. Clubs are fun, right?

"Did you—?"

"Yeah, it's fun." Tripp said and after another moment of thinking, I decided to put my name on the list. Now all that was left was to find a song. I really hope I don't make a fool out of myself. "Now if only I can convince—"

"Don't even try it." Liam said—I guess he wasn't up for joining.

* * *

Liam's POV

After walking Giovanni to his class, Tripp and I separated from each other and went to each other class's—well I watched as Tripp left the hallway and I went back to the bulletin board. I looked at the sign up sheet and sighed.

Should I? Shouldn't I?

I want to. I don't want to.

I mean, I love music and I would like to join—well in this case audition since you just can't sign up and you're in—but I don't think I can. I want to because I love music, but based on what I have heard, Glee Club is not cool.

I am trying to survive this school without being shoved into lockers and what not. I don't want to be that guy. But on the other hand, it would be fun. I love music and—no I can't. I will not subject myself to all the harassment—I haven't had any trouble yet and I would like to keep it that way.

But then I thought about it some more—Tripp and I have hung around each other since we met two days ago and I like him. And he is popular—god I am an idiot. He is popular and doesn't even think twice about auditioning when they could shun him from their popular zone at any moment.

That's it. I'm auditioning.

* * *

I went to the auditorium after school. I saw Tripp and Giovanni—Tripp seemed surprised to see me. "You're auditioning?"

"You may have convinced me." I replied, it was sort of true. We sat down at the director came into the auditorium and sat down.

"Okay, let's get started." She said and the first person went on stage. It was a girl with wavy blonde hair wearing a long sleeve shirt walked onto the stage.

"My name is Lexi Morris and I will be singing _Defying Gravity."_

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by  
The rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes  
And leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down  
_

After she finished, Giovanni went onto the stage. "My name is Giovanni Orlando and I will be singing _Home_ by Gabrielle Aplin."

_I'm a phoenix in the water  
A fish that's learned to fly  
And I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky  
So I'm wishing, wishing further  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife_

_With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real_

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home, home, home, home  
_  
"After he was finished, I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. I looked at her and then at Tripp and Giovanni. "My name is Liam Culter and I will be singing _Wake Me Up _by Avicii."

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where it starts  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

Once I finished, I looked at the guys as I left the stage and they gave me a thumbs up. I was the last one to audition, so it was time for everyone to leave. I grabbed my stuff to go home, but went back to get my jacket. I saw there was girl on the stage—with a guitar.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it  
Right outside the window _

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust find I just knew my eyes were drying up forever _

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made _

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
_

One thing I knew was that she should audition for Glee Club.

* * *

**So we have met Olivia, Lexi, Giovanni, and Liam. More to come! Also there was an appearance of Valarie Hills, she is played by Kayla Ewell. Sorry the chapter took so long, everytime I try and write the chapter, my computer doesn't work right—so it took a little longer to finish this.**

**Songs: Defying Gravity (Wicked), Home (Gabrielle Aplin), Wake Me Up (Avicii), &amp; It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Celine Dion).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Danielle's POV

I go to my locker and grab my things and then look around at everyone around me. People talking to their friends, people talking to boyfriends and girlfriends, and then there are people that are just annoying—the ones yelling and shoving people around.

I don't really have any friends—well I am new around here. My parents thought it would be good for me to get a good start after the whole rehab thing. I didn't disagree, I am sure if I stayed at that school, those bitches wouldn't leave me alone.

As I was walking, I saw this guy wink at me and I roll my eyes in disgust. Not only is that a really bad of an attempt of flirting with a girl, he is definitely not my type. I seriously doubt he would be my type even if I liked guys. I wonder if I could find a girl in this school to date—in my last school, it didn't really end well.

I bumped into this girl who then dropped a book and I picked it up for her. "Sorry." She said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Gym is, would you." I asked—I have no idea how I ended up getting PE for my first class.

"Sure, I'll show you." She said. "I'm Amy, by the way."

"Danielle."

"Are you new here?" She asked and I nodded. I looked at her—she had straight blonde hair with some black highlights mixed in and blue eyes. She was very pretty—I wonder if she played for my team.

We got close to the gym—I think when that guy that winked at me earlier, walked passed us again. Was that even possible?

"Hey, Amy." He started off by saying. "Want to go out? Maybe we could go to a cheap motel and bang?"

"Screw you." Amy replied.

"That sounds like fun." He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Leave her alone, asshole. Unless you want to kicked in the balls." I stepped in and he decided it would be best if he backed away. "So what's his problem?"

"Don't know—but a lot of people say the problem with him is his existence." Amy said and I grinned and chuckled a bit. "He hangs around the jocks, but no one likes him because he is—"

"Ass?" I questioned and Amy nodded. We eventually got to the Gym and she then left to go to her class. I grinned—even if she didn't play my team, she seemed decent.

* * *

Elijah's POV

So this is what an actual high school looks like? I have been home schooled all my life and even then—it wasn't much because I was mostly spending my time in auditions.

I finally was able to convince my parents to let me go to public school—just be a regular kid for a while. I just want to be normal, even if it is only for a bit. They are convinced that I am not going to like it and race back to the life of auditions and home schoolings, but I won't. I know I won't.

That stuff—acting and singing, as much as I love it, are just hobbies. I want to be a regular kid, push myself to get good grades, hang out friends, and maybe join a club or team.

I decided to look and see what I could join and then another guy joins me there. "Anything good?" I ask him and he shrugs—I see this sign up for Glee Club—I sounds familiar. "Hey, what's Glee Club?" I ask.

"It's a club. I think it's where you sing and dance to covers of songs. You also perform in competition." He said, I grinned. Those are basically my hobbies, so why not? "I was thinking about auditioning myself."

I signed my name on sheet and then handed him a pen. "I'm Elijah." He signed his name and then handed it back to me.

"Lucas." He told me.

* * *

Eric's POV

This is really weird—being in public school, I mean. For most of my life—well all my life except now I have been going to private school and it is a lot different from this. I mean, public schools are disgusting—at least that is what I hear.

I haven't been anywhere besides the office, where I got my schedule and the bathroom, but I am missing my school already. I mean the bathrooms were disgusting—is this school too poor to afford janitors or something?

The front office was alright, but I guess these things were something I was going to get used to. I mean, it's not all bad. Now I get to wear whatever I want—and I could maybe even give people some fashion types. At private school, the only thing I really show off as far as that goes is my hair and I can't really have too many styles.

"Look, it's the school's newest fag!" I hear some shout and then I get shoved into a row of lockers. What the hell was that about? Okay, another thing to hate about public schools—full of jerks.

At my public school, I never got a problem about being gay, what is the problem here? It's not like me or any other gay guys are like predators? I mean sure, there are times when we can have a crush on a guy that is straight, but seriously? It's not an issue that you have to call the government about!

I roll my eyes at the guy and pick up my things. I curse under my breath as a guy comes my way. "Don't worry about him."

"I worry about his personality." I mumbled—he obviously has issues if he is homophobic—he has to be if he has a problem with gay people. I guess that guy in front of me heard me because he then laughs.

"Don't worry, the rest of us in this school have no problem if you're gay or not." He said and I grinned—I guess that was better. "Parker just has issues." I could definitely see that. "Are you new?" He asked me and I nodded—now I couldn't help but notice that this guy was very cute. I nodded at his question.

"Eric." I told him.

"Tripp." He told me—interesting name. "Do you know where you are going?" He asked me and I nodded—I didn't really hear what he said, because I was kind of lost, like I said, he was very cute. It may have been distracting. "Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

He left and I sighed—now I wish I didn't know where I was going so he could show me. I guess I'd have to wait until later and if I was lucky, we'd bump into each other again. I stopped by the bulletin board to see if there was anything this school offered pertaining to music.

Nothing really besides Glee Club—I guess that could be fun. Now I just needed to pick an audition song.

* * *

After school and I went into the auditorium—I took a seat because I would have to wait for a few others to finish before I got my chance to audition. First person to go up with was a brunette girl.

"My name is Danielle Underwood and I will be singing _Heartbeat_ by The Fray." She said and began to sing.

_We're on an open bed truck on the highway  
Rain is coming down and we're on the run.  
Think I can feel the breath in your body.  
We gotta keep on running til' we see the sun._

_Oh you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain._  
_Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same._  
_And you don't look back, not for anything._  
_'Cause love someone, love them all the same._  
_If you love someone, love them all the same._

_Oh I feel your heartbeat._  
_And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around_  
_If you can love somebody, love them all the same._  
_You gotta love somebody, love them all the same._  
_I'm Singing, Oh, I'm Feeling Your Heartbeat._

After she left the stage, a boy went onto it. He was African American and was wearing a hoodie and jeans—like most boys do. "My name is Lucas Cassidy and I will be singing _Mirror _by Justin Timberlake." He said—I loved that song.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_  
_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_  
_And I can't help but notice_  
_You reflect in this heart of mine_  
_If you ever feel alone and_  
_The glare makes me hard to find_  
_Just know that I'm always_  
_Parallel on the other side_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

After he finished—another guy walked onto the stage. "My name is Elijah Hilson and I will be singing _Gust Of Wind_ by Pharrell Williams."

_My heart is filled with love and care  
Not an ounce of gas I would get up there  
It's simple  
You lift me up  
The view up here I see all the stars  
Ooh there go Venus and there go Mars  
Something you've been through  
You're from above, hey_

_When I first saw you I got excited_  
_Tried to keep my composure, trying to hide it_  
_But I didn't know, I didn't let go_  
_Then it occurred to me while trying to fight it_  
_Just like a kite, you learn to ride it_  
_But I didn't know_  
_You're supposed to let it go_

_Like a gust of wind you hit me up sometimes_  
_Like a gust of wind you push me back every once in a while_  
_Like a gust of wind you remind me there's someone up there_  
_Who ushers in the air I need to power my sail_

I was glad that he didn't sing _Happy _because that song was just plain annoying. Finally, it was my turn and I walked onto the stage. "My name is Eric Warren and I will be singing _Popular Song _by Ariana Grande."

_You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish  
Standing on the field with your pretty pompons  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_My problem, I never was a model,_  
_I never was a scholar,_  
_You were always popular,_  
_You were singing, all the songs I don't know_  
_Now you're in the front row_  
_Cause my song is popular_

* * *

**So we have met Danielle, Elijah, Luke, and Eric. One more set of auditions!**

**Songs: Heartbeat (The Fray), Mirror (Justin Timberlake), Gust of Wind (Pharrell Williams), &amp; Popular Song (Ariana Grande).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry with my lack of updates. I am very busy with stuff in my daily life, so I didn't really have time for writing. I am going to try and update either this or my other SYOC every weekend; I'm going to do my best with that. But there may not be an update next weekend because I have to go to a state chorus event all weekend. But I'll try. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Lucas' POV

I had to find this girl—I didn't know her name, but I knew I had to talk to her. I heard her sing not only after auditions for Glee Club, but also last night before I left. Again in the same place and always after auditions. My question is why she doesn't do it during auditions for the director because she is really good and she would be great for the club.

I knew what she looked like so maybe finding her wouldn't be too hard. I saw her in the hallway talking to this other blonde girl and went up to her when the other girl had left. "Hi." I said—I didn't really know how to start out this conversation.

"Hi…" She replied, well she didn't know me, so I should have expected that reaction.

"I'm Lucas."

"…I'm Olivia." She told me. That was pretty. "Sorry, if this sounds rude, but why are talking to me?"

"I heard you singing…after auditions." I stated. "I was wondering why you don't do it during auditions."

"I just do it for fun, I can't really sing." She stated—what was she talking about? She could definitely sing.

"Well I think you can sing, and you can disagree all you want, but…I did hear you." I said and she sighed.

"I wouldn't get in. I'm sure everyone else is better than me." Olivia said—I guess she wasn't too confident with her voice—maybe she hasn't actually heard what she sounds like because I liked it. She is really good.

"Well you're better than me." I said, but then realized how that probably wasn't something I should have said. That wasn't going to help my case—I might as well have said she sounds better than a man. "Forget that…just audition."

"I'll think about it." Olivia agreed. I really hoped that she did show up.

* * *

Amy's POV

I reached into my phone as I felt it vibrating in my pocket. I looked at it and rolled my eyes to see that it was George again. I ignored the call and put in back in my pocket—not before turning off so I would have to deal with him calling back again.

It was annoying when he called because I know he doesn't really care about me or Chloe. As I put my phone away, I found myself running into Danielle again. "Oh hey." I said and then once the girl she was talking to left, we walked together.

I glanced at bulletin board and I sighed. I used to be able to do a couple things, but I can't. Chloe needs me and I love her more than anything; I'm sure I'll have fun with her than I could with stupid boys or girls on a sports team.

"You interested in joining anything?" Danielle asked me and I sighed—I looked around and not much seemed that good here—well there never really was. At my old school there was a ton of sports and different clubs to join. It was pretty awesome. But here…not so much. Well Glee Club looks good, but Chloe needs me and spending time after school and going to competitions would take time away from me being with her and I didn't know if I could do that.

"You interested in Glee Club?" Danielle then asked me. I guess she could tell that I was looking at that signup sheet.

"I don't think it's for me."

"Can you sing?" She asked me and I nodded—but maybe I should have said no and maybe that would have saved me from twenty more questions. "Then why wouldn't be for you?"

"I don't have the time."

"It's only an hour after school and I'm sure you wouldn't have to show up every day." Danielle said. "What do you have going on?" I guess she was interested. I didn't know if I should tell her because I wasn't too big on people knowing about me having a daughter and being known as the teen mom. I wasn't ready for that, but maybe I could trust Danielle.

"I have a—daughter. Her name is Chloe." I admitted. "And I don't think it would be right for me to leave her for longer than I have to."

"Do you want to in this club?" Danielle then asked and I nodded. "Do you have someone to look after her?" I would have to think about that—George was definitely out of the question. I think my aunt might be able to if I asked. I nodded again. "Then why not? I mean, you're young and should still have fun."

I'd have to think about…oh who am I kidding? I probably will do it, but I had to check with my aunt to make sure she could watch her until I get home. I put my name on the list—I could always take it off if it wasn't possible or if I changed my mind even.

* * *

Emmy's POV

I honestly don't want to be here. I have better things I can—no, I need to do than go to a boring math class that really isn't going to help me get anywhere in life. Unfortunately, my parents are forbidding me from dropping out of school, so I have to stay until I graduate.

Only two more years and then helping my family can be the only thing I will have to worry about—well maybe I won't have to as much because I will be able to work more hours and make some more money.

I just need to get through the next few years and then I will have less to worry about.

* * *

I go to my lunch period and walk into the lunch line and reach into my pocket to see how much money my dad gave me today—he always tries to give me money so I could eat lunch. I have about 3 dollars, so I guess I could get a little something.

Usually I would skip lunch and save all the lunch money he gives me and at the end of the week when I get my pay check I put that into my account along with the money I get from work; whatever little bit helps pay for the things we need.

I grab a thing of fried chicken, a small bag of chips and instead of water, I get a bottle of Cherry Coke—they cost the same, so why not? "That'll be 3.50." The lunch lady tells me—oh crap. A little short. I know that a drink is 1.50 and the chips are like 50 cents, so this little thing of chicken is like 1.50? I swear these prices are insane.

"I only have three dollars."

"Well then you'll have to put something back then." She tells me and I roll my eyes. I put the chips back and then walk away. Those weren't even for me, I was actually getting them for my little brother Sam—he is the one to always get hungry after school when I pick him up, so I thought I'd get him something. Probably because he gets the least amount of stuff in his lunch—he is the youngest, but I think he gets as hungry as his other two brothers.

I guess maybe another day—maybe tomorrow if I don't get hungry enough that I actually want to buy lunch. I see someone out of the corner of my eye and look to see that person handing me a bag of chips—the one I was going to buy. I look up and after a few seconds, I take it from her.

"I saw you in the lunch line—I thought I'd get them for you." She told me and I grinned. "It happened to me before."

"Thanks." I tell her.

"No problem." She replies. "Can I sit?" I nod and she sits down next to me. "What's your name?" She asks me.

"Emmy."

"I'm Gia—short for Gianna." She tells me—I wonder if she's Italian because that sounds Italian. "Is Emmy short for something?"

"Emmeline, but just call me Emmy." I tell her—I did not like being called by my real name, which is why I go by Emmy and only Emmy.

"So are you new?" Gia asks me and I nod—I wish I didn't have to go to school at all. It sucks because of the hours I have to spend here, I could be using to work and get money to help pay for stuff. It's not like my brothers could work because they got a few years because they are too young for that, unless they do a lemonade stand, but I seriously doubt that would do anything. "Me too, my family just recently moved here."

"Where are you from?"

"Italy." She tells. I guess I was right about the being Italian part. "Anyway, are you going to join any sports or clubs because I think it'd be good for me and my brother to join one—maybe to make some friends."

"I don't really have time…" I said, I mean I'm sure I could—my dad would probably want me to because I should worry about doing my homework, getting good grades, and enjoy my childhood instead of the bills and the boys. But I can't help it, since I'm the oldest and I'm at the age where I can help. "Anyways, what are you interested in?"

"Well, I like music and art." She tells me.

"Well then join the art club or something to do with music." I told her.

"There's this thing called Glee Club, I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure because my brother gets weird around me when I mention it." Gia said and I bet that he probably wanted to join, but didn't want to admit it; I guess I knew these things because my house was full of boys.

"He probably wants to join."

"How do you know?" Gia asked.

"I have a lot of brothers…I kind of know how to read them." I told her and she figured that I was probably right. "So what's this Glee Club anyways?"

"You sing covers of songs and dance in competition." She tells me—that actually sounds pretty fun. But I can't—well, I shouldn't. Or should I? "You should join too!"

"I don't know…I'm not really good anyways." I said—that would at least give me more time to think about it—I hoped it would let me avoid being pushed into this.

"It wouldn't hurt to audition." Gia said and I sighed. And I guess I can't avoid that—I guess I have no choice.

* * *

Molly's POV

I walked down the hall and rolled my eyes, when I saw Parker try and flirt with me. He is the most vival human ever—I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be the abusive type of guy—I think everyone would agree with that theory.

"Molly, come on, let's go out!" Parker yells at me and I turn back to see him. "You know you want to get some!"

"I'd rather go out with a pig!" I yelled back and the people around started to laugh. I walk away and after going to my locker, I meet up with Ezra Robinson—the school's bad boy, well that's what people apparently say about him. I guess he sort of his because his attitude is right in there.

I start making out with him as people go by—I honestly don't care. Then the bell rings and I sigh—I had to go. "You need to go, if you don't want to." He tells me.

"I have class."

"It's just one class." Ezra says and even if that is true, I'm sure if I let him convince me to skip one, he will convince me to skip another and I do not want to waste my time stuck in a classroom doing nothing until 5.

"And somehow I think you'll be able to turn me missing one into a couple, so I think I'll go." I told him and then I started walking towards my first period, when I ran into Danielle Underwood. "What's up, Underwood?"

I looked and saw the sign-up sheets for clubs and sport tryouts. None of them seemed like they were for me. I watched as she signed up for Glee Club—right, I heard they were bringing that back. I guess that could be fun—and I am sure they'd win if they have someone with my voice in there. I then put my name on the list and went to class.

* * *

I went to auditions and was surprised when I saw Ezra there. "You were the last person I thought I'd see audition for glee club." I stated—well actually that would be Parker, but I think he rather make out with a guy in front of the whole school than join glee club and I am pretty sure he's homophobic.

"I got into a fight with Parker earlier and instead of getting suspended, I have to join Glee Club." He told me—well audition anyways.

"At least we'll get to be together." I said and gave him a kiss.

"That is if we both get in." He said, I knew he was joking though and even if he was thinking that, he wouldn't say it in front of me because he wouldn't want to make me angry. We saw the coach for the club walk in and sat down as the first person went on the stage, she was a brunette and when she was done, a girl with blonde hair went onto the stage; she was wearing an orange dress and brown boots.

"My name is Amy Christiansen and I will be singing _There's A Place For Us_ by Carrie Underwood." She said and then started to sing.

_There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of  
So when you feel like giving up, 'cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand, yeah_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong where, faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us_  
_There's a place for us_

She was very good—and I did really like that song, so maybe that was another reason why I liked it. After she left the stage, she was replaced by a girl with blonde hair who was wearing a red flannel shirt and a short skirt. "My name is Emmy O'Malley and I will be singing _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz."

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

After she finished, another girl went auditioned—I think she sang a Fun song, I wasn't much of a fan of them. After she was finished, Ezra went onto the stage. "I'm Ezra Robinson and I'll be singing _Stay With Me_ by Sam Smith. I knew he was singing to me because he kept looking at me—I never knew that he could sing that well.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me_

After he finished, I went onto the stage—I was the last person. "My name is Molly Layton and I'll be singing _Heaven Knows _by Pretty Reckless.

_Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close  
You can hear him cry  
Oh oh, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Sing it  
Oh oh, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Way down below, way down below_

_Judy's in the front seat picking up trash  
Living on the dough  
Gotta make that cash  
Won't be pretty  
Won't be sweet  
She's just in here on her feet_

_Sing it  
Oh oh, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Go  
Oh oh, heaven knows  
_

* * *

McKinley High School's New Directions 2029-30

Lucas Cassidy

Amy Christiansen

Liam Culter

Brianna Dawson

Tripp Donovan

Elijah Hilson

Molly Layton

Alexandra Morris

Caroline O'Hara

Emmeline O'Malley

Gianna Orlando

Giovanni Orlando

Macy Reynolds

Ezra Robinson

Danielle Underwood

Eric Warren

Olivia Winter

* * *

**So that concludes the auditions. Now the actual story can start! I will try and get it up as soon as I can.**

**Songs: There's A Place For Us (Carrie Underwood), I'm Yours (Jason Mraz), Stay With Me (Sam Smith), and Heaven Knows (Pretty Reckless).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I finally updated. My life has sort of been hectic lately, even with school ending, but now I finally got my muse back and updated! This chapter is long and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Macy's POV

I walked to my first class with Caroline. We both has Ms. Watson for Creative writing and we going to start our first assignment today. Caroline and I sat in the middle row and Ms. Watson wrote some things on the board and right as she was about to speak, she was interrupted by someone walking to class late.

"Yes?" She asked him. She then handed her a paper—I guess he decided to transfer into this class. As if it would make a difference since he's missed the first week of school.

"Take a seat." She said and he sat next to me—mostly because I was the only person he really knew. Then Ms. Watson started to take roll and I laughed a little—it should be fun when she calls his name.

"Hudson Rivers?" She called and everyone in the class started laughing—it always happened when people heard his name was Hudson Rivers because of the Hudson River. I'll never understand why Aunt Delia picked that name.

"It's actually Blake." He told her and she wrote it down, so she wouldn't call him that again. He then turns to me.

"So do you know the story behind why Aunt Delia chose that name?" I asked and he frowned, shaking his head. I guess she never got to tell him. Caroline taped me and I turned to her.

"Do you know the new guy?"

"He's my cousin. We live together." I told her.

"Then why is he starting a week late?" Caroline asked. I could say it was a senior thing, but I think he was on a trip from one of his friends on the Swim team and they just got back Saturday.

* * *

After class, Blake and I walked together—he had no idea where his second period was, so I showed him. Then something dawned on me, I should ask him if he'd like to join Glee Club.

"Would you be interested in joining Glee Club?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"It's your senior year and you should, I don't know—have some fun." I said.

"I have fun on the swim team." Blake said.

"But you love music, and besides, I'm sure you'd make some other friends."

"I have friends." Blake said, sometimes he was so stubborn.

"You have _a _friend. Blake, don't get me wrong, George is cool and you two have been friends for years. But you should try and get more friends and have as much fun as you can. It's your last year, don't waste it." I said and walked away before he would be able to say anything else; this would give him time to just think about it.

Blake's POV

It's true, I do love music and it seems fun and all, but I doubt I would get in. I'm not that good and besides, I don't think I would be able to go up in front of everyone that already auditioned in got in and do my own audition. If I'm bad, they'll laugh and I probably won't pick one of their favorite songs, so they'll probably talk while I sing.

Maybe I'm being stupid, and Macy's probably right, but I don't know if I can do it.

It would be cool to have some new friends, but I am not really good at talking to people. I'm very shy and honestly suck when it comes to talking. And then singing to or in front of them—I don't know if I'd be able to do that.

I walked by the Choir room and saw that, it was empty except for Coach Lynn and some other woman—maybe they were the ones in charge of the Glee Club. They looked at me and I was about to walk away, when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Hey, did you need something?" Coach Lynn asked and I shook my head, but then nodded—god I needed to make up my mind. He grinned a bit. "Can't make up your mind?"

"I was thinking about—auditioning." I said as the woman from inside came out.

"I held auditions last week." The woman said.

"I wasn't in school all last week and my cousin is trying to convince me to audition—I think it sort of worked." I told her.

"Rachel, this is Blake Rivers, he's one of the Co-Captains on the swim team and today is his first day back." Coach told her—I guess he was trying to help me out.

"Who did you say your cousin was?" She then asked. I didn't tell her, but I guess I should.

"Macy Reynolds—she's my cousin."

"You want to audition?" The woman, Rachel, asked and I thought about it. It was now or never. I nodded.

"Okay, I can have you do it during the first meeting today after school—"

"Can't I do when there aren't as many—people." I struggled to say, I mean yeah we perform in front of people in competition, and I get that, but I don't want to make a fool out of myself if I'm not good enough; I am not too comfortable around people yet.

She nodded and both she and Coach Lynn took me into the choir room and closed the door. "State your name and the song you'll sing. You sing one verse and a chorus." She told me and I nodded.

"My name is Blake Rivers and I will be singing _Anywhere But Here_ by Safetysuit." I told her and took a breath before I started to sing.

_Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be_

_Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or ever come to pass and  
I wonder if maybe, maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed_

_Cause you are beautiful inside, so lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that its true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you  
Anywhere but here_

After I was finished, they both applauded me and they seemed like they liked it.

"Welcome to the Glee Club." She told me and I grinned—I really hoped Macy was right and I made the right choice in joining.

* * *

After school I went to the Choir Room and sat down next to Macy, she didn't seem too surprised to see me. I looked around and saw a couple of people looking at me—I wish they wouldn't. Then Coach Lynn walked in.

"Welcome to official first meeting of Glee Club." Coach Lynn said.

"We're going to be your directors. I'm Ms. Berry, in case any of you don't know. I'm sure all of you know Mr. Lynn." She said as he started to write something on the white board behind them. "Anyways, we are going to get started on the first assignment." Coach Lynn moved and showed that he had written _Duets _on the board.

"I am going to pair you guys off into pairs and you will perform a duet of your choice." Ms. Berry told us and I sighed—maybe I would get lucky and be with Macy—it'd be easier than singing a song with someone I don't really know.

"Macy &amp; Tripp, Lexi &amp; Amy, Olivia &amp; Lucas, Gia &amp; Giovanni, Ezra &amp; Brianna, Eric &amp; Emmy, Danielle &amp; Molly, Caroline &amp; Liam, and Blake &amp; Elijah."

Okay, I guess I'm not too lucky with this. I wish I knew who this Elijah person was. I looked around—I wish I knew who I was looking for.

"Who's Blake?" I heard someone and looked over and he saw me and walked over to me. "I guess that's you. I'm Elijah." I nodded—I kind of figured, why else would someone be looking for me? "Alright, so want to meet up tomorrow night?"

"Okay."

Danielle's POV

I loved this first assignment. Mostly because my partner was Molly and this was the perfect opportunity to be around her. I could maybe get to know her, she could get to know me, and then maybe we could go out on a date. Yes, I may have a bit of a crush on her, but I mean look at her, how can you not?

I walked up to Molly in the hallway. "So, you wanna work on this tonight?"

"Sure." She agreed. "I'll text you my address, be there around five?" She questioned. Perfect. I nodded and then walked away. A duet tonight, maybe some dinner tomorrow night.

* * *

I got there a few minutes after five and knocked on the door. She let me in and we went straight up to her room. The first thing I noticed was a poster for the show _The 100._ One of the few shows on the CW I have never watched.

We sat down at her desk, which was where her computer was at and she went and looked up some good duet songs that we could possibly do.

"A good way to pick a song, is to find an artist we have in common." I stated, a good way to find out what music she was into. "Who do you like?"

"Fall Out Boy, Taylor Swift, and Paramore are a few of my favorites." Molly said, I did like Taylor Swift, so maybe we could do one of her songs. "Who do you like?" She asked.

"Cassadee Pope and Avril are my favorites, but I like Taylor too." I replied, we might be able to find a good song to sing by Taylor.

"Oh I like Cassadee too." Molly replied, or even better. "Lets look through—" She started to say, but then her phone started to ring and she had to answer it.

"Hi mom." She said, I guess it was important. "I'm a little busy—Mom, can you—ugh, fine!" She said and didn't seem to happy after she hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry, but we might need to do this tomorrow unless you mind going grocery shopping with me because my mom is a little too busy watching my sister's dance practice to do it." Molly said—that was little odd, but I didn't mind. It was a way to spend time together.

"I don't mind." I replied and she seemed surprised. I followed Molly outside and we got in her car and she then turned on the radio and then a Cassadee Pope song came on the radio. "Hey, do you know this song?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, it's actually one of my favorites. Then I started to sing along.

[Danielle]  
_There's no rhyme and there's no reason  
When you roll around and talk in silly accents  
It's unbelievable and hysterical when_

[Molly]  
_You leaned in to kiss me and gave me a black eye  
But since then my vision's so clear  
We don't have to try  
'Cause it comes so naturally_

[Danielle &amp; Molly]  
_It's our original love  
'Cause no one gets me like you  
I can't get enough  
'Cause I light up when I see you  
Original love  
You're the bee's knees, sweetie  
Our own kind of love_

[Danielle]  
_I like the taste of your sweat  
You rock the beat of my heart_

[Molly]  
_Your song's stuck in my head  
_  
[Danielle]  
_It's our original love_

[Molly]  
_It's our original love_

[Danielle &amp; Molly]  
_It's our original_

It's our original love  
'Cause no one gets me like you  
I can't get enough  
'Cause I light up when I see you  
Original love  
You're the bee's knees, sweetie  
Our own kind of love

We got some food from the store and then went back to her place, mostly because it was her car and mine was still at hers. She then got a text from her mom again.

"So my mom took my sister out for dinner and doesn't really care what I do, would you want to grab something?" Molly asked, was she asking me out?

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If you want it to be." She said. "So, is it a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

Amy's POV

I was partnered with Lexi and she seemed cool and all, but she really wanted to do the assignment at my house and I wasn't really sure how she would be okay with Chloe. I mean, I guess it was better since I got to be in the house with my daughter, but some people just didn't understand it.

I mean, I can't even count how many negative comments I've gotten over having a daughter. I have lost count.

And to make matters worse, I'm all alone because her father isn't involved in Chloe's life. Thank god for my dad or I wouldn't even be able to finish high school.

Lexi found me at my locker after school and we headed out to my place. "Now before we start, there's something I need to take care of." I said, I needed to see if Chloe needed to be changed before I started working with her. If I got her down, she might not disturb us.

We walked in and I went upstairs and grabbed Chloe from my dad and went downstairs. "I'll be a minute." I said as I warmed up a bottle and feed Chloe. Lexi then walked over.

"Is this your sister?" She asked, a lot of people asked me that.

"My daughter." I corrected and Lexi seemed surprised. "Chloe." I told her and then walked closer to her.

"Where's the dad?"

"Gone, he doesn't want to be in her life." I told her. "Sleeping with him was a mistake. But I love my daughter, so I guess it wasn't for nothing." I finished feeding her and then put her in playpen, so Lexi and I could get to work, at least for a little bit.

"Okay, so do you have any ideas for a duet?" I asked.

"I don't know." Lexi said, she seemed distracted.

"What's up, something on your mind?" I asked and she sighed, I guess she wasn't going to lie and say she was fine like most people would.

"Nothing it's just my parents—they're on me for a lot of stuff." Lexi said. "And they have this guy, he lives right next to us and they say he'd the _perfect _guy for me to date."

"You don't think so?" I questioned and she shook her head. "Whys that?"

"For one thing, he's a lot like most of my family—snobby and such." She explained, I guess her family seemed to have standards for her. "And the other thing…I don't like boys." I guess her family didn't know that, but from what I can gathered, they wouldn't be too happy about it. "My parents will never accept that I'm not like them. To them I'm a disappointment."

I put my hand on her hand and smiled at her. She needed a friend.

"Sing this with me." I said and turned on the music.

[Amy]_  
Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize  
Don't patronize me_

[Amy &amp; Lexi]_  
'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

[Lexi]_  
I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight_

[Amy &amp; Lexi]_  
'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

After we finished singing, I leaned in and kissed her. And then she kissed me back.

* * *

Elijah's POV

I had to find Blake so we could work on that duet. I stopped him in the hallway. "Let's meet up at my house tonight and work on this duet." He said and he nodded. He then walked away—I guess he wasn't much of a talker. Which is odd because apparently he's Macy's cousin and isn't the quiet type.

It didn't matter to me, I just hope we do well on this thing. I know my parents are going to be happy I'm doing something performing wise and when they find out we're working on something like that, I know they'll breathe down my neck until I sing it for them.

Sometimes I really just wanted them to leave me alone.

There was a reason, I came to public school. I wanted to be normal and my parents really can't seem to get over that. I do love music and that's why I am in Glee Club, I am sure they think that by the end of the year, I'll realize that I want to go back to acting; but honestly, so far, I don't miss it.

I like being normal. I just want to have friends and do normal stuff. I don't want to be famous. Especially not now.

* * *

Blake came to the house around six and we started working, luckily my parents weren't home yet. We went into my room and started tossing around song ideas.

Then my parents came home.

"Who's this?" My mom asks.

"Blake, we're working on homework." I told her.

"Is it for that club you joined—if it is we'd love to hear it." I rolled my eyes, god, I am going to hear this all year aren't I? I then looked to Blake and he didn't seem comfortable with the idea of singing in front of them.

"Blake's kind of shy, I don't think—"

"Okay that's fine, maybe another time." She said and left us alone. Thank god.

"You don't know how much I appreciate that." I said and he laughed a little; I wasn't kidding though. "Seriously, if it has to do with performing, they won't leave me alone."

"Are they into that stuff?" Blake asked.

"You have no idea." I said. "They made me do all these commercials when I was little—they wanted me to be an actor, but I want a normal life."

"I did Glee Club because I love music, but they seem to think that after the year is over, I'm going to want to get a manager and all that—I just want to be like everyone else." I then realized that I was going on and on, I'm surprised that he was still listening. Wow, I think I would have check out of the conversation if I wasn't the one talking.

"Sorry—are you still listening?" I asked and Blake nodded. "How? If I wasn't talking, I'm sure I would have stopped."

"I'm a good listener." Blake said. Well that was different. I'm sure when he gets a girlfriend, she is going to love him. Knowing he'll listen. "I have song we could do." He said and showed me the lyrics on his phone—never heard it, but I'm sure I could learn it overnight.

* * *

The next day in Glee Club, Blake and I were performing our duet.

[Blake]  
_This life I chose, it's always been hard  
Lots of tattoos and scars and broken hearts  
And a woman's love, even hard for me to find  
Keeping one's tough, when you're gone all the time_

[Elijah]  
_Ain't no easy man to understand  
Thank God, she can_

_And she gets me, yeah, she gets me  
And she takes me  
Just the way the good Lord made me_

[Blake &amp; Elijah]  
_All the thoughts that I can't hide  
This wild and crazy rock and roll life  
She knows won't ever set me free  
She's the only woman I need_

_Yeah, she gets me  
Yeah, she gets me_

[Elijah]  
_Yeah, she gets me_

[Blake &amp; Elijah]  
_All the thoughts that I can't hide  
This wild and crazy rock and roll life  
She knows won't ever set me free  
She's the only woman I need_

_Yeah, she gets me  
_  
[Blake]  
_Yeah, she gets me, ooh_

* * *

Macy's POV

I was glad I was working with Tripp. We've been hanging out and he's pretty cool. Of course, there's something about him that bugs me—not as in, I can't stand. As in, I wish I knew what it was. Well everyone's got their secrets.

To most of the school, I'm the girl who is just trying to make it to the end when I can get out here. No one knows about my life, it's none of their business anyways.

"I don't have much time, my uncle doesn't like me staying out too late." Tripp mentions, I didn't know he lived with his uncle.

"What happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, I regretted it right after. I should know better, especially because of Blake. He hates to think about his parents—and my aunt and uncle. It's been a few years, but I know that it hurts him, especially when my parents bring them up and my mom doesn't even care about how he feels about that. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine." Tripp said, but I knew it honestly wasn't really okay. "They died in a car crash. It's just me and my uncle."

"Do you like it?" I asked and he shrugged—I was going to take that as a no. That was the kind answer, it was how I was answer someone if they asked about how I liked my parents. My life at home, its hell. My mom doesn't even care about what I want.

"That bad?" I asked with a grin, why am I? "I get it—I don't like it at home either."

"Why?" Tripp asks.

"My parents don't understand me—especially my mom." I told him. "She thinks she knows what's best for me and she could be right sometimes, but its hard to know when every single minute and everything I do—nothing is ever good enough for her. I can't even breathe."

"What do you want, Macy?" Tripp asked, no one has ever asked me that before.

"I want to rock. I love music and that's what I want to do."

"What do they want?" He then asked.

"They want me to be a doctor." I told him. "My mom keeps trying to get me into these programs, but luckily I don't get in because you have to write an essay and I make sure they are complete shit." Tripp laughed a little at the essay part.

"Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe—one of these days I they're going to find me broken and ask why." I said. "And I'll just look at them and shake my head."

"I think I have a good song for us." Tripp said and then started playing his guitar. "You'll like it."

[Macy]  
_I'm happy  
So happy it seems  
In my mind  
I can fake it  
I fake everything_

[Tripp]  
_Drifting, drowning, slipping away from myself  
Everyday I misplace me_

[Macy &amp; Tripp]  
_Where do I fit in  
What's my role in this world  
When can I breath  
When everything I say seems to be the wrong thing_

_I am broken choking on the air  
I'm lost  
Rip me open  
See what might be there  
'Cause I don't know who I am  
Who I am_

[Macy]  
_Drag me down  
Take me out  
Don't let me show you my soul on a dare, ooh_

[Tripp]  
_But still I just can't hide from myself anymore  
Like I'm not really here  
So now I gotta be  
What's inside of me_

[Macy]_  
Deeper than the stars pull my heart  
What is good enough  
Do I measure up  
I can hear me now_

[Macy &amp; Tripp]_  
I am broken choking on the air  
I'm lost  
Rip me open  
See what might be there  
'Cause I don't know who I am  
I don't know  
Who I am  
I am broken  
I am broken  
Take me out_

He was right. I did like it.

* * *

**So the theme was duets and it looks like we have romances forming. Danielle and Molly are going on a date, Amy and Lexi kissed, and Macy and Tripp may have a growing relationship. Also Macy's cousin Blake joined the New Directions. He is played by Clark Beckham.**

**Songs: Anywhere but Here (Safesuit), Original Love (Cassadee Pope), I Can't Make You Love Me (Bonnie Raitt), She Gets Me (Gary Allan), &amp; Broken (Caitlyn Taylor Love).**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
